Which One?
by yukina kyuhae
Summary: "Ines!" teriak Hani sambil berlari kearahku yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.   "Apa!" kataku membalas teriakan Hani.   "Aku jadian sama Minho!" kata Hani tanpa basa-basi. .
1. Chapter 1

Which One?

Warning: Don't like? Don't read

Rating T. Genre: Romance, Hurt

My first fanfic. Jadi mohon bimbingan senpai senpai sekalian. Makasih

Aku berdiri di depan kelas baruku di korea. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah internasional. Menggunakan 2 bahasa. Korea dan bahasa Inggris. "Anyeong hasimnikka yeorobun. Naneun Innesa Fara imnida" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. "Oke Innes, kamu duduk di samping Hani ya" kata guru seraya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bermata sipit itu.

Dia melambaikan tangan. Aku berjalan mendekati kursi disebelah Hani. Saat berjalan, aku merasa ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikanku. Termasuk cowok itu. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan belajar sejarah. Buka halaman 173" kata guruku. Pelajaran segera dimulai.

Skip Time

Bel istirahat bordering. Hani mengajakku ke kantin. Tapi aku menolak dengan alasan ingin melihat-lihat sekolah. Aku menelusuri sekolah baruku. Diluar jendela aku melihat jalan raya yang super sibuk dengan pemandangan indahnya. Aku berjalan tanpa melihat arah depan. "_BRUK!"_ aku menyenggol seorang cowok yang sedang membaca buku dan membawa beberapa buku. "Mianhe!" ucapku sambil memungut buku-buku yang berserakan. "Nae gwaenchana" kata cowok itu.

"Kamu anak baru ya?" Tanya cowok itu. "Iya. Perkenalkan naneun Innes imnida" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Naneun Donghae imnida" kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum juga. "Kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi. "X-4" jawabku singkat. "Ohh adek kelas ya. Aku XI-7" kata Donghae. Tak lama bel kembali bordering. Aku pamit sama Donghae oppa untuk kembali ke kelas. "Manis" batin Donghae.

Skip Time

Sekarang waktunya pulang. Aku melewati ruang music dan terpaku pada sebuah keyboard. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menyalakan dan memainkan beberapa lagu pop yang masih kuingat dan sebuah lagu klasik. Tiba-tiba ada yang bertepuk tangan setelah permainan musikku selesai. Karena kaget, aku langsung menoleh. Disana telah berdiri seorang cowok. Dia mendekatiku dan berkata," disini kalau udah jam pulang, ruang musik ngga dipakai".

"Maaf" kataku sambil menunduk. Dia berjalan dan mengambil sebuah biola yang digantung. "Ayo kita main bersama sekali lagi" ajaknya sambil tersenyum. "Mau lagu apa?" tanyaku. "Klasik aja. Kamu main dulu, nanti aku ikuti" jawabnya. Kami pun main bersama. Terdengar suara-suara merdu dari ruang musik. Dan aku mulai menikmatinya

Read and Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Don't like? Don't read

Rating T. Genre: Romance, Hurt

My first fanfic. Jadi mohon bimbingan senpai senpai sekalian. Makasih

Esoknya

"Huaa soal matematikanya susah amat!" kata Hani dengan wajah depresi. "Ines..bantuin ya.. ya.. ya.." pinta Hani dengan wajah memelasnya. "Baiklah" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Aye.. Ines baek! Nanti aku traktir deh!" kata Hani sambil memelukku. Sesuai janji Hani, aku ditraktir. "Kamu udah putuskan mau masuk klub apa?" Tanya Hani dengan mulut penuh roti. "Mungkin klub musik" jawabku singkat. "Hmm klub musik ya? Sayangnya aku ngga tertarik" kata Hani.

"Terus kamu mau masuk klub apa?" tanyaku. "Kayaknya aku masuk klub voli" kata Hani dengan mulut yang 'masih' penuh roti. "Formulir pendaftaran dikasih sekarang kan?" kataku. "Iya jangan lupa ya" kata Hani. Kami segera masuk ke kelas karena bel telah berbunyi. "Baiklah sekarang kita akan belajar biologi. Pembagian kelompok. Hani dengan Mnho. Innesa dengan Kyuhyun. Lalu..". "Yes!" aku mendengar seruan Hani. Sepertinya dia suka berpasangan dengan Minho. Kami segera mencari pasangan.

Setelah menemukan pasangan masing-masing, kami mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Tak ada pembicaraan antara aku dan Kyuhyun. Hanya sesekali dia berdehem. Saat pulang sekolah, aku pergi ke ruang musik. "Permisi saya mau menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub" kataku. "Kamu?". "Kita bertemu lagi oppa" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi bisakah kita mulai sambutannya?" kata ketua klub. "Ah iya silakan" jawabku.

"Baiklah. Ehm pertama tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah mau ikut klub ini. Mengenai hari latihan, kita akan latihan setiap hari Sabtu jam 9. Sekian dan kalian boleh bubar" kata ketua sambil tersenyum. Aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung menuju kamar. Di meja belajarku berdiri tegak sebuah foto yang sudah dibingkai. Di foto itu ada seorang cewek berkacamata dengan seorang cowok. Ya itu adalah aku dan 'mantan pacarku'. Mungkin belum bisa dibilang mantan. Karena kami belum resmi putus.

Flashback On

"Kamu mau pergi ke Korea?" tanyanya kaget. "Iya" jawabku pelan. "Terus hubungan kita gimana?" tanyanya lagi. "Kayaknya kita udahan aja deh" kataku dengan berat hati. "Aku ngga mau. Kita akan tetap pacaran"katanya. "Tapi jarak kita terlalu jauh" kataku dengan wajah yang hamper menangis. "Engga apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku.

Flashback Off

Begitulah masa laluku. Pada akhirnya kami tidak jadi putus karena dia tidak mempermasalahkan jarak. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk. Bila diingat-ingat tentang waktu itu, aku bisa hampir menangis. Tak lama aku segera terlelap dalam tidurku.

Esoknya

Hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan klub. Aku berangkat bareng Hani. Sesampainya di sekolah, kami berpisah. Karena ruang klub kami berlawanan arah. Di jalan aku bertemu Donghae oppa. "Hai! Kamu yang waktu itu kan? Masih inget aku ngga?" tanyanya disertai senyum. "Iya. Kamu Donghae oppa kan?" kataku. Oppa ikut klub basket. Begitulah katanya. Kami berjalan bersama karena ruang klub kami searah. Walaupun ruang klub oppa lebih jauh.

Saat akan tiba di ruang klub music, kami berpapasan dengan Henry oppa. Henry oppa tersenyum saat melihatku. Tapi senyumnya berubah saat melihatku bersama Donghae. "Sebaiknya dia bersamaku saja. Kau tidak perlu mengantarnya lagi. Kami satu klub" kata Henry yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Cukup lama Henry-Donghae saling bertatapan dengan wajah tidak suka. Karena suasana semakin menegang, aku angkat bicara.

"Hmm.. ya udah. Aku bareng Henry oppa aja. Lagipula sebentar lagi nyampe kok. Makasih ya Donghae oppa udah mau nganterin aku. Duluan ya oppa. Dahh" kataku lalu berjalan pergi dengan Henry oppa. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" kata Donghae sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sesampainya di ruang klub, aku langsung duduk di depan sebuah keyboard. Sampingku Henry oppa. Hari ini kami (para anggota baru klub) akan maju untuk memperkenalkan diri dan alat music apa yang bisa dimainkan.

Lalu satu persatu dari kami dipanggil. Kini giliranku yang dipanggil. "Hai perkenalkan namaku Innesa. Aku dari kelas X-4. Aku bisa main keyboard. Salam kenal" ucapku lalu membungkukan badan. "Baiklah silakan kamu mainkan" kata ketua. Seketika suasana hening. Aku memainkan sebuah lagu pop asal Indonesia. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Setelah lagu selesai, aku membungkukkan badan lagi. Lalu terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

TBC

Read and Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Don't like? Don't read

Rating T. Genre: Romance, Hurt

My first fanfic. Jadi mohon bimbingan senior senior sekalian. Makasih

Kegiatan klub selesai pukul 11 siang.

"Kamu mau pulang bareng aku ngga?" Tanya Henry dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Maaf ya oppa. Tapi hari ini aku pulang bareng Hani" jawabku pelan.

Walaupun aku melihat kekecewaan di raut wajahnya, tapi dia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu lain kali ya" kata Henry.

Aku segera mencari Hani di ruang klub voli, tapi dia ngga ada. Lalu aku cari di lapangan voli. Kutemukan dia disana lagi ngobrol sama seorang cowok. "_Loh? Bukannya itu Minho?" _batinku. Aku menyapanya.

"Hani!". Dia menoleh.

"Hai". Aku menghampirinya.

"Pulang yuk!" ajakku.

"Iya iya. Kamu tunggu di deket gerbang ya" kata Hani.

Lalu aku pura-pura pergi. Padahal aku menguping pembicaraan Hani-Minho.

"Kamu ada acara ngga hari Minggu nanti?" tanya Minho.

"Ehmm ngga ada sih. Kenapa?" tanya balik Hani.

"Kamu mau nemenin beli baju buat adek perempuanku ngga? Besok dia ulang tahun, tapi aku ngga tahu cewek itu suka baju yang kayak apa. Kamu mau kan?" kata Minho penuh harap.

"Boleh juga" kata Hani disertai senyum.

"Ciee yang lagi pacaran.." kataku setengah teriak.

Mereka kaget dan wajah keduanya langsung memerah.

"Ya udah Minho. Aku pulang duluan ya" kata Hani dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku terus menerus menggoda Hani soal Minho.

Hani POV

Aku tidak percaya kalau Minho mengajakku kencan! Walaupun hanya menemaninya belanja, tapi ini sama saja. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini. Walaupun kencannya besok, tapi aku sudah sibuk mempersiapkan baju yang akan kupakai. Aku memilih baju berwarna pastel. Dengan campuran warna biru muda dan merah muda, membuatku makin terlihat manis. Karena terus memikirkan hari esok, aku baru bisa tidur pukul 11 malam. Paginya aku mendengar bunyi alarm. Reflek tanganku langsung mematikannya. Aku bangun saat sinar matahari telah menerpa wajahku. Kulihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi! Aku buru-buru mandi dan sarapan. Aku janjian dengan Minho di depan patung ikan dekat taman kota. Ternyata Minho telah tiba disana. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan dia membalas lambaianku.

"Kamu udah nunggu lama ya?" tanyaku.

"Engga kok. Aku juga baru nyampe" kata Minho.

Lalu dia memperhatikan dandananku dan kembali berkata, "Kamu terlihat manis deh" kata Minho sambil tersenyum.

Seketika wajahku memerah.

"Err.. yaudah kita mau kemana sekarang?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita ke Department Store dulu yuk cari baju" ajak Minho.

Aku dan Minho mencari baju bersama. Terus kita makan bareng di kafe. Di taman dia memberikan sebuah balon padaku.

"Sejujurnya, aku udah lama merhatiin kamu. Kalo aku ngeliat senyumanmu.. aku ngerasa damai dan bahagia" kata Minho.

Kami saling terdiam.

"Kurasa.. aku jatuh cinta padamu" kata Minho mantap.

Aku tak percaya apa yang kudengar barusan. Minho menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mukaku kembali memerah.

"Aku mau minta jawabanmu sekarang. Kalo kamu mau jadi pacarku, berikan balon itu padaku. Bila kamu menolak, lepaskan balon itu ke udara. Apapun yang kamu pilih, aku pasti menerimanya" kata Minho.

"Aku.. i.. iya.." kataku pelan sembari memberikan balon itu.

"Yes" kudengar Minho mengatakannya. Dan semenjak hari itu, aku jadian dengan Minho.

Normal POV

"Ines!" teriak Hani sambil berlari kearahku yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Apa?" kataku membalas teriakan Hani.

"Aku jadian sama Minho!" kata Hani tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Serius? Kapan jadiannya?" tanyaku.

"Kemarin" kata Hani sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Selamat ya" kataku.

"Ah iya hari ini aku ngga pulang bareng kamu ya. Aku bareng Minho" kata Hani.

"Iya ngga apa-apa" kataku.

Kami tiba di kelas. Kelas masih ramai. Tak lama bu Mia, guru bahasa Inggris yang terkenal 'killer' masuk kelas. Seketika itu juga kelas jadi sepi. Seperti biasa, kami selalu dipasang-pasangkan sesuka hati oleh bu Mia. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu dipasangkan dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah takdir? Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan? Ngga ada yang tahu kan.

Saat jam istirahat, aku mendapat sms dari Raka. Ya, dialah pacarku di Indonesia.

"_kamu pulang jam berapa?" _tanyanya.

"_Jam 2. Kenapa?" _tanyaku balik.

"_Engga apa-apa. Nanya aja __"_ jawabnya.

Karena hari ini aku ngga bareng Hani, aku pulang sendirian. Saat aku melewati koridor, aku bertemu Donghae oppa.

"Kamu pulang sendirian?" tanya Donghae mengawali pembicaraan.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa ngga bareng Hani?" tanya oppa lagi.

"Hari ini dia pulang bareng pacarnya, Minho" kataku.

"Oh. Kamu rumahnya dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Di jalan Angela no 96. Kalo oppa?" kataku.

"Di jalan Short Journey. Itukan searah. Gimana kalo kita pulang bareng?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Ehmm baiklah" kataku sambil mengangguk.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Tapi aku melihat sesosok cowok yang begitu familiar denganku.

"Raka?" kataku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hai Ines. Udah lama ya kita ngga ketemu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung memeluknya. Yang kurasakan adalah persaan yang sangat bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah hampir sebulan lebih tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Ah iya. Oppa kenalin ini Raka. Raka kenalin ini Donghae oppa" kataku.

Lalu mereka saling berjabat tangan.

"Dia.. siapanya kamu?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia.. pacarku" kataku sambil menunduk malu.

Donghae POV

Apa? Dia udah punya pacar? Aku ngga salah denger kan? Kenapa aku ngga tau dari awal? Kenapa aku baru tahu disaat aku sudah mencintainya? Kenapa? Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai. Aku ngga tahu harus apa dengan perasaan ini..

Normal POV

"Kamu disini berapa hari?" tanyaku pada Raka.

"3 hari" jawabnya.

"Oh".

"Kamu besok libur kan? Mau ngga nemenin aku jalan-jalan di Korea?" tanya Raka.

"Boleh" jawabku.

Hari ini aku janjian sama Raka. Kami pergi ke restoraan korea, ke tempat-tempat yang indah, beli es krim, dan terakhir ke tempat favorite ku : taman kota.

"Nes, aku mau ngomong sama kamu" kata Raka.

"Ya?" kataku sambil memakan es krim blueberry-ku.

"Tentang hubungan kita" kata Raka lagi.

Aku menatapnya.

"Kita udahan aja ya" kata Raka pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Jarak kita terlalu jauh" kata Raka dengan suara pelan.

"Hanya itu alasannya?" tanyaku sambil melanjutkan acara makan es krim.

"Engga. Aku suka sama orang lain disana" kata Raka dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Oke. Aku ngerti kok. Kalo emang itu pilihanmu, kita udahan aja" kataku sambil mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kamu.. ngga marah kan?" tanya Raka.

"Engga kok" kataku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Besok Raka pulang. Aku mengantarnya sampai bandara. Walaupun sedih, tapi aku masih bisa menutupinya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau aku sakit hati. Aku pulang ke rumah dan melewati taman yang kemarin. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Karena aku tidak membawa payung dan tidak berniat untuk berteduh, aku kehujanan. Aku menatap langit dan membiarkan tubuhku terguyur hujan. Secara kebetulan, Kyuhyun lewat taman itu setelah membeli bahan makanan. _'Apa yang dia lakukan disana?'_ batin Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun menadahkan payung yang ia bawa untuk menutupi kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Aku tetap diam dan menatapnya.

"Kamu.. menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Secara reflek aku langsung memeluknya sambil terus menangis. Tangisku makin lama makin keras. Sehingga banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Eh? Udah dong nangisnya. Nanti dikira orang, aku yang nangisin kamu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf" kataku lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyuhyun mengejarku.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Pulang" jawabku dengan wajah datar.

"Sebaiknya kamu ke rumahku aja. Daripada kayak gini. Kalo kamu malah keluyuran dan ngga pulang ke rumah gimana?" kata Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ngga usah khawatir. Aku pasti pulang ke rumah" kataku sambil melenggang pergi.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Aku membiarkan tanganku di genggam olehnya. Kami tiba di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ini rumahku. Masuklah" kata Kyuhyun seraya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kamu tinggal sendiri?" tanyaku saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

"Engga aku tinggal sekeluarga disini. Mungkin mereka lagi di ruang makan. Jadi terlihat sepi" jawabnya,

"Celamat datan. Tatak udah puyang?" kata seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Iya kakak udah pulang" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Dia syiapa?" tanya anak kecil itu.

"Temen kakak" kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Tak lama seorang ibu keluar dari dapur.

"Kyuhyun mana bahan makanannya.. siapa kamu?" tanyanya.

"Dia temenku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Bibi salam kenal" kataku seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Kamu kok badannya basah kuyup begini?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku.

"Iya tadi lupa bawa payung. Terus kehujanan" jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh gitu. Kyuhyun cepetan pinjemin baju buat.. kamu siapa namanya?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"Ines" jawabku.

"Ah iya. Buat Ines" kata ibu Kyuhyun.

"Iya sebentar" kata Kyuhyun lalu segera ke kamarnya di atas.

"Kamu makan malam disini aja ya. Lagipula di luar masih hujan deras" ajak ibu Kyuhyun.

"Iya terima kasih bibi" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya udah bibi mau ke dapur dulu ya" kata ibu Kyuhyun meninggalkanku.

Kyuhyun meminjamkan bajunya padaku. Lalu dia juga melemparkan handuk,

"Dari sini nanti belok kanan aja" katanya.

Aku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, aku disuruh ibu Kyuhyun segera ke ruang makan. Disana sudah berkumpul ayah, ibu, dan adik Kyuhyun,

"Ini dimakan ya. Ngga perlu sungkan-sungkan" kataibu Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan semangkuk sup ikan.

"Gomawo" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Saat makan, aku ditanyai macam-macam oleh ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun. Mulai dari sekelas apa ngga sama Kyuhyun, tinggal dimana, sampe apa punya perasaan khusus sama Kyuhyun. Semua itu kujawab dengan baik dan tersenyum. Hujan telah reda. Aku diantar pulang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya perasaanmu sudah mulai membaik" kata Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya kurasa" jawabku.

Kami tiba di depan rumahku.

"Makasih karena udah mau minjemin baju dan membuat perasaanku lebih baik" kataku.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mengecup dahiku. Aku kaget.

"Selamat malam ya" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lalu pergi.

TBC

Read and Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Catatan Author

Saya selaku author yang tidak bertanggung jawab meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Mengenai karya saya ini, saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena bulan April nanti akan melakasanakan UN. Jadi mulai sekarang saya harus rajin belajar. Saya mohon pengertian dari anda sekalian. Selain itu, saya sudah tidak merasakan 'sesuatu' dalam karya saya. Mungkin setelah UN saya akan menulis lagi. Tapi berupa cerita baru. Terima kasih atas masukan dari para senior. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam menulis cerita. Dan pastinya tidak akan memasukan karakter dunia nyata dalam cerita saya. Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf kalau saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda. Terima kasih

Yukina kyuhae


End file.
